1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a junction box, and more particularly, to a junction box for use in a solar battery.
2. Description of Related Art
As energy sources are in short supply worldwide, many governments and people are paying more and more attention to the application of solar batteries. Because there is no worry that the solar energy will run out and no environmental pollution is generated during the production of electric energy from solar energy, the solar energy becomes a popular alternative energy source and, as a result, the solar battery industry is flourishing. However, as a single solar battery only delivers a low voltage and a small current, solar batteries have to be connected in series or in parallel via a junction box to form a larger current and a higher voltage so that satisfactory overall power generation efficiency can be obtained.
However, due to the environment where the solar batteries and the junction boxes are disposed, it is often the case that moisture permeates into the solar batteries along the junction box due to weather factors or other factors to cause short-circuits, malfunctions or even complete failure of the solar batteries. This puzzles the users and manufacturers to a great extent. Therefore, it becomes necessary to provide a junction box with a waterproof function for the solar batteries.